This invention relates to signaling tip-ups of the type used by ice fisherman, and more particularly to tip-ups which support housing-enclosed reels in position over fishing holes cut in the ice to signal when a fish strikes the bait or lure on the line, and methods of using such tip-ups. A considerable number of ice fishing tip-ups of various types have been previously designed and are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 3,660,923 Johnson 3,727,342 Lindsey, Jr. 4,253,262 Johnson 4,270,297 Yates 4,522,572 Hahn 4,567,686 Akom 4,571,876 LeClair 4,651,460 Sykes 4,662,099 Stewart 4,685,240 Fralick 4,707,932 Sonnemaker 4,780,979 Dyck et al 4,787,166 Vogt et al 4,862,627 Keller ______________________________________
The tip-up device which forms the subject matter of the present invention is, however, considered to embody significant improvements which enhance the marketability of the device and render it more reliably and conveniently useful to ice fisherman.